


Топлёное молоко

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Series: Иллестские хроники [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Не думал не гадал Стелльер, что всё в одночасье можно рухнуть, что стоит беречь всё то, что у него было. Понял, когда, увы, всё рухнуло. И получил страх, что лишится оставшегося.





	1. Chapter 1

Лезвие, начищенное, сверкнуло в огне очага, почему-то красноватым светом. Немудрено, за все годы напиталось кровью. И всё-то ему мало. Вон, даже палец саднило. Гладиатор, которому принадлежал меч, сунул его в рот, как-то по-детски. Капелька крови с привкусом металла, в который раз отметил он.

Палец-то ничего, заживёт, даже рубца не останется. От такой мелочи калекой стать невозможно.

Порезано плечо, и это куда хуже. Чужое лезвие достало едва ли не до кости, и Стелльер впервые за долгое время вспомнил, каково это, когда швы гноятся, в ране дёргает. Хорошо, хоть рука цела, а не безвольно повисла.

Повязка намертво прилипла, попытки отодрать причинили невыносимую боль — такую, что на глазах навернулись слёзы.

В эту пору года сумерки наступали рано, это Стелльер знал.

— Только к полуночи пора бы вернуться! — зло прошипел он.

Перевязку хотя с трудом, но он сделать мог, ромашковый отвар, приготовленный ещё утром, стоял на столе. Но не хотел, привык, что руки, чуткие, ласковые — не только к струнам — заботливо протирали рану.

Рубец уродливый останется. Ну и пусть. Главное, чтобы зажило, чтобы клятый гной перестал течь. Иначе придётся беречь то, что выиграно в последнем бою.

«Сила Фрамарра» — выгравировано на лезвии меча.

Только где она, сила эта? Точно бог войны отвернулся от жреца-отступника. Стелльер не мог как прежде щёлкнуть пальцами и вызвать огонёк. Теперь приходилось тереть трут. Сильным ладоням не привыкать.

А вот выздоровление затягивалось, на арену не выйти.

Стелльер частенько чувствовал себя беспомощным, будто ребёнок, он, отец взрослого сына, который знать его не желал.

Если ещё и Эллей уйдёт, останется только взвыть от беспомощности.

— Любит, ха! — Стелльер шумно втянул воздух, чтобы успокоиться.

Время шло к полуночи, а шагов не слыхать, только шум дождя. Ясное дело, что где-то под крышей сидит, бренчит на мандолине своей. Менестреля довольно часто звали в Верхний Квартал, а богатеев, холостых и нет, много. Эллей — миловидный паренёк, Стелльер не глухой, слыхал толки, дескать, как молоденького менестреля угораздило спутаться не с кем иным, а со стареющим коренным жителем Чёрного Пути.

«Влюбился!» — отвечал Эллей и растягивал губы в самой милой улыбке, на какую был способен.

Порой в это не верилось. Лгал? Издевался? Нарочно заставлял ревновать?

Не дождётся. Стелльер всегда глубоко вдыхал и успокаивался, чтобы не дать клятой вспышке гнева волю. И верил оправданиям.

Пожалуй, лучше лечь спать. Во сне время не так тянется, а рана… Потерпит до завтрашнего дня, решил он и взялся за завязку штанов.

Не успел. Даже не услышал звук шагов и вздрогнул, когда дверь хлопнула.

Явился, наконец-то!

Ну вот, теперь не сможет не спросить, где же его носило так долго, Эллея Мёрни — того самого, который страшно боялся простудиться и потерять голос, который жаловался, что не может сделать глубокий вдох, как раньше.

Шаги у порога, шуршание ткани. Встряхнул мокрый плащ. Сейчас снимет берет, страусиное перо на котором намокло и повисло, и повесит сушиться на гвоздь у очага. Что-то грохнуло. Сбросил туфли, модные, остроносые, подаренные Стелльером.

Послышалось шлёпанье ног, на которых красовались чулки, наверняка намокшие.

Вот и он сам, в дверном проёме. Стелльер поднял голову и уставился прямо в ореховые глаза. Эллей отпрянул, будто мандолина за его спиной враз отяжелела.

Понял по выражению лица, что муж зол.

Возможно, ждал гневного: «Ты где был?!»

Не дождётся. Снова глубокий вдох — и Стелльер дал шанс Эллею заговорить.

— Не спишь? Как хорошо, — неожиданно произнёс тот и улыбнулся.

Искренне, не натянуто.

— Где тебя носило?! — не сдержался Стелльер.

Проклятая ревность!

Эллей повернул голову. Кончики волос намокли и распрямились от дождя.

— Он не спит, проходите, пожалуйста! — Вдобавок не один пришёл, притащил кого-то в полночь. Повернув голову в сторону мужа, добавил: — Я сегодня заработал гораздо больше, чем рассчитывал, поэтому…

Он сник, сжал губы и опустил голову.

«Всё-таки в Верхнем Квартале был!» — мысленно позлился Стелльер, повернулся к окну и уставился на струи дождя.

— Договаривай, раз начал, — сухо приказал он.

Струны глухо звякнули. Эллей пристроил инструмент на подставку.

Добавить он не успел — в комнате появился посторонний. Ткань шуршала, когда тот ступал.

Жрец?

Стелльер развернулся.

Так и есть, светло-серое длиннополое одеяние, капюшон, скрывавший лицо.

Жрец Янерра.

Стелльер потянул носом, чтобы выяснить, кто именно перед ним.

Бесполезно, слишком далеко. Не различил запах.

— Не стоило беспокоиться, — раздражённо произнёс он. — Я не какой-то желторотый юнец.

— Я уже отдал деньги, так что придётся побеспокоиться, хочешь того или нет, — твёрдо заявил Эллей.

Проклятье, опять тон, как у его отца. Стелльер хотя и помирился с Осву Мёрни, но симпатией так и не воспылал. К счастью, тот далеко, общение ограничивалось только письмами для Эллея, иначе никто не мог знать, что могло произойти.

— Прошу прощения, но раз я пришёл, то займусь делом, — негромко сухо прозвучало из-под капюшона.

Жрец простудился, наверное.

Или много курил.

Нет, последний вариант отпадал. Кроме Дадо, дымивших в храме Четырёх не было.

— Прошу тебя! — Эллей посмотрел на мужа взглядом, полным отчаяния, и заломил длинные пальцы.

Стелльер вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Всё равно отдал деньги, дурак, поэтому упрямиться глупо. Вряд ли бы Дадо сюда пришёл, он не хотел видеть отца. Злопамятным уродился.

В самого Стелльера этой чертой пошёл. Тот долго помнил обиды, причинённые Осву Мёрни, поэтому отыгрался в своё время на Эллее.

Скрежет дал понять — кто-то тащил стул.

— Куда?! — Стелльер открыл глаза и понял, что не ошибся. Он в два шага подскочил к Эллею. — Отдай, иначе жрец, боюсь, понадобится тебе!

Тот не отпустил спинку.

— Ты ранен, — напомнил Эллей и оправил задравшуюся на животе рубашку.

Прозвучало нелепо. Возможно, было бы смешно, если бы довелось наблюдать такую картинку со стороны.

— Да-а, пара что надо, — вздохнул жрец и подошёл к стулу. — Куда ставить? Я не беспомощный.

Теперь он близко, теперь можно вдохнуть запах.

Который невозможно различить, потому что жрец недавно курил.

Стелльер не нашёлся, что сказать. Он много раз воображал, что скажет сыну, только встреча должна была стать другой, не такой неожиданной.

— Вторая рука — здорова, — буркнул он первую пришедшую на ум нелепость и отобрал стул у Эллея — просто-напросто вырвал из рук, затем поставил у очага и сел, уставившись на огонь.

Пришёл всё-таки. Многого от Дадо ожидать нельзя, тот совсем недавно определился, кому будет служить. Стелльер хотя не желал, чтобы сын пошёл путём Правосудия, но жрецом Ареллиса тому подходило быть куда больше, чем Янерра.

Но лекарь, значит, лекарь.

Богам выбирать, не ему.

— Отмочить есть чем? — уточнил Дадо у Эллея. Тот кивнул и удалился на кухню — не легко, как прежде, а довольно тяжело развернулся. Синий сюртук мелькнул и исчез в проёме двери.

Теперь нужно посмотреть, не трусить. Стелльер уставился на скрытую под серой тканью макушку.

— Сними капюшон, — попросил он, — Дадо.

Тот фыркнул, очевидно, усмехнулся.

— В кои-то веки порадовался простуде, — произнёс. — Лицо посторонним показывать запрещено.

Не простил, значит. Лучше бы вовсе не приходил. Стелльер перетерпел бы вспышку ревности и лёг спать. Эллей наверняка огрызнулся бы в ответ, в последнее время он слишком ранимый — настолько, что не может сдержать себя и срывается на крик, потом умолкает, боится сорвать голос.

— Зачем пришёл тогда? Неужели, кроме тебя, служителей Янерра не осталось? — уточнил Стелльер.

— Не осталось! — Дадо вздохнул. — В храме живу только я, поэтому меня дёргают обычно.

«Шёл бы домой», — подумалось Стелльеру.

— Дадо? Я тебя не узнал, — раздался голос Эллея.

Даже он, узнававший людей по голосам, а не лицам, не понял, кого привёл в дом. Неужели не учуял табак?

Зато Стелльер узнал. Возможно, так и должно быть, когда перед отцом стоит сын. Слишком поздно он это понял, когда потерял Дадо. Хорошо, хоть Эллея успел удержать, иначе было бы совсем тоскливо — настолько, что осталось бы только медленно спиваться и совать голову под чужой меч, надеясь, что жизнь оборвётся.

Стелльер помнил, как он, раненый, с кружившейся головой и на ногах, едва державших, пришёл в это место. Сил не осталось, и он рухнул на колени, а Эллей погладил его волосы. Наверняка зеваки глазели, решив, что какой-то дурак вконец обезумел от любви. Так решил Кеш, бывший хозяин, ворчавший что-то про «бордель в его доме».

Повязка стала влажной. Отвар давно остыл, отчего по телу пробежала дрожь. Стелльер поднял голову и посмотрел на подсохшие русые кудри. Эллей сосредоточенно отмачивал бинт, отматывал слой за слоем. Скоро придётся терпеть боль. Повязка всегда присыхала намертво.

— Стой! — остановил Дадо. — Выходи, теперь моя очередь.

Эллей послушно побрёл к двери. Стелльер проводил его взглядом. Тепло очага грело тело, только душа будто замёрзла от прохлады, шедшей от сына. Проклятый капюшон, хоть бы позволил посмотреть в карие — почти чёрные — глаза. Вряд ли Дадо изменился, но желание его увидеть никуда не делось.

— О-о-о, — скривился, наверное. Стелльер знал, какое выражение лица испытывает сын, — почему сидел столько времени? — Дадо фыркнул и добавил: — Дай-ка угадаю: ранивший тебя противник — из Восточного Элмета. — Кивок в ответ. — Понятно, обмазал лезвие ядом. У них-то до смерти убивать врага воспрещается, гладиаторов тщательно обыскивают, лезвия мечей просматривают жрецы. Здесь-то что? Потому-то притащился, что у нас никто не подумает, что рана не заживает из-за отравы.

Вот как. Тон прохладный, но разговорился. Странно было бы, если бы Дадо бросился в объятия отца.

Но лёд, похоже, тронулся.

Благодаря Эллею.

Если бы ещё клятая ревность не одолевала, и мысли, кто и за что отвалил кучу денег.

«Обидеться очень легко — куда легче, чем понять!» — говаривал Эллей, который, как выяснилось, два года не разговаривал с собственным отцом. Знать бы ещё, что натворил Осву Мёрни, ведь отмолчались и один, и второй.

Возможно, этого лучше не знать. Правда рано или поздно всегда вскроется, как это было со Стелльером, болезненная, такая, как сейчас, когда будто молнией ударило по плечу, весьма ощутимо.

Послышался плеск. Дадо смочил тряпицу и приложил к ране.

— Попробую ещё раз, — тихо произнёс. Стелльер поднял голову.

Наконец-то снял капюшон. Так и есть, не изменился, разве что тёмные волосы немного отросли. А так — тот же Дадо. Он щёлкнул пальцами, синий огонёк мелькнул и погас. Ладонь, тёплая, легла на рану.

Получилось, боли почти чувствовалось, разве что плечо подёргивало.

— Хорошее начало, — похвалил Стелльер. — Я ошибся, когда решил, что тебе место в Правосудии.

— Богам виднее. — Дадо не поднял головы и насыпал табак на кусок бумаги. И вздрогнул, когда опомнился. — Пойду. Эллей мне ничего плохого не сделал, чтобы я его дом куревом провонял.

Ну вот и всё. Слишком сильно торопился, и желание не причинять вреда Эллею — только повод.

— Дадо! — Стелльер встал и мельком взглянул на плечо. Гноя нет, только струп.

Проклятье, дверь хлопнула — настолько быстро выскочил молоденький жрец.

Не желал примириться, значит. Злопамятный.

Весь в отца.

Стелльер опять взглянул на рану. Даже края уже не такие воспалённые. Возможно, радость от кратковременного появления Дадо помогла. Хотя вряд ли: лучше бы не приходил, не бередил душу. Ведь ненависть в глазах собственных детей невыносимо видеть.

Тихие шаги дали понять — вернулся Эллей, когда запер за «гостем» дверь. Он снял сюртук и замер, ожидая, когда стул освободится. Стелльер всё понял и поднялся.

Мелочь, а насколько стало легче. Гной больше не отравлял тело.

— Кто отвалил такую кучу денег? — вышло раздражённо. — Бриккарды обеднели, насколько мне известно.

Эллей вздрогнул и посмотрел на мужа, затем привычно одёрнул рубашку, которую в последнее время мог носить только навыпуск.

— Они — да. — Он пожал плечами и повесил сюртук на спинку. — Зато породнились с виноделом. Вот от него я получил деньги.

— За что? — Стелльер подошёл совсем близко.

— За что я ещё могу получить? — Эллей отшатнулся и попятился к стене. И замер, когда отступать стало некуда. Он вздохнул. — Помню, как ты первый раз так сделал, когда меня провёл Барри, только не понял, что ты ревновал. — Заигрывал? — Сам подумай, кому я нужен? Я же в одежду едва влезаю!

Опять обтянул задравшуюся рубашку. И запах, мускусный, будораживший воображение, разве что в последнее время примешались другие нотки. Топлёного молока, что ли?

Эллей изменился в последнее время, раздался в бёдрах, и несколько пар штанов стали тесными.

Только уродливее от этого не стал, хотя считал иначе. Стелльер пусть и был отцом взрослого сына, однако никогда не видел, как менялась фигура второй половинки, ведь о Дадо узнал гораздо позже, чем тот появился на свет; не вдыхал мягкий запах, нежный; не трогал соски, потемневшие и оттого чувствительные.

Нужно же было такому случиться, что Стелльер вот-вот станет отцом. Сам виноват, впрочем, в порыве. Виноват, но, как ни странно, не жалел. Хотя многое потерял, но постоянная ложь перестала давить на душу. И страх, что однажды всё вскроется, отступил…

— Не обхватишь, — хохотнул Эллей, когда руки легли на бока, заметно раздавшиеся в ширину.

То ли ещё будет, подумал Стелльер, прижав его к себе и уткнувшись в кудрявую макушку.

Дадо хорошо постарался, самочувствие улучшилось — настолько, что хотелось опрокинуть Эллея на кровать и навалиться сверху.

Вот этого как раз не сделать — живот мешал. Действительно, не обхватить. От былой стройности — ни единого следа. Только запах будоражил чресла, отчего Стелльер однажды пошутил, дескать, во многих семьях столько детей, что…

— Знаешь, в людях так легко ошибиться, — прервал размышления Эллей. — Этот винодел мне показался злобным сухарём, и я не знал, то ли посочувствовать Бриккардам, то ли позлорадствовать. — Он вздохнул. — Наверное, первое. Он куда старше собственного мужа, — хохотнул. Пусть катятся в бездну все Бриккарды с виноделом в придачу, подумалось Стелльеру. — Получить награду было от этого зануды для меня неожиданно. Поэтому я сразу…

— ...побежал в храм, не поговорив со мной, — упрекнул Стелльер.

— Ну, бегать мне с каждым днём всё труднее… — Эллей не договорил. Не позволил муж.

Стелльер склонил голову и поцеловал его губы. Получив отклик, запустил пальцы в русые кудри, красивые на вид, но трудно поддававшиеся расчёске. Эллей негромко застонал и отстранился.

Проклятье, причинил боль, хотя не хотел. Хотя самому неприятно, когда штаны давили на возбуждённую плоть.

— Не делай так больше, — шепнул Стелльер и осторожно вынул пальцы из волос, — не предупредив.

Ну вот, взгляд, полный обиды, дескать, хотел как лучше. Нет бы кто-то другой попался, но надо же было случиться такому, что в храме оказался именно Дадо. Рана на плече почти заросла, в душе же — открылась.

— Ты бы отказался, — оправдался Эллей и пригладил тёмно-русые волосы. — Главное, помогло. Я было решил, уродливым стал, поэтому ты на меня долго не смотрел.

Вовсе нет, иначе бы не появилось такого желания. Всего лишь не осталось сил, вдобавок лихорадка вымотала. Вместо ответа Стелльер задрал палевую рубашку, погладил округлый живот, сместил руки выше… У Эллея очень чувствительные соски, об этом он всегда помнил. Сейчас и вовсе нужно их ласкать осторожно, не щипать, потому что любое движение могло причинить боль.

Проклятая одежда…

— Подними руки! — Стелльер взялся за подол.

— Но-о… — Эллей всё-таки послушался. Когда ткань с тихим шелестом свалилась на пол, закрыл грудь руками.

— Не делай так. Не невинный уже, — упрекнул Стелльер. Руки опустились, и он взглянул на соски, изрядно набухшие тёмные, а не те, бледные и плоские, какие помнил, когда впервые спал с Эллеем. Он легонько потёр их большими пальцами, чувствуя, как твердеют в ответ. — Пойдём, — кивнул в сторону кровати.

Эллей стал уже не тем лёгким пареньком, запрыгнуть в кровать с разбега не смог. Он на ходу развязал шнуровку широких штанов — и где только такие откопал? — и спустил вместе с нижним бельём, затем осторожно сел и один за другим стянул чулки, вымокшие от дождя, испачкавшиеся за день, но без дыр.

Стелльеру расправиться с одеждой было куда легче. На нём ничего, кроме штанов, не осталось.

Даже белья.

Он истосковался по тому моменту, когда мог навалиться на Эллея сверху. Теперь, увы, придётся набраться терпения и дождаться того момента, когда это можно будет сделать. Уж тогда Стелльер постарается наверстать, а теперь…

Эллей юркнул под одеяло, хотя дров не пожалели, в доме жарко. Это он сделал зря, всё равно Стелльер не позволил укрыться, затем улёгся рядом и уставился в миловидное лицо.

Эллей погладил его волосы, шею, ласково. Разве что грудь не трогал — запомнил, что муж такие ласки не любит. Потянулся к губам и поцеловал. Стелльеру хотелось потереться членом о пах, увы, живот ой как мешал, поэтому он всего лишь погладил бедро, поросшее редкими золотистыми волосками, сместил руку выше и помял ягодицу, оставшуюся упругой.

Эллей целовал губы, шею, попытался прижаться… И отпрянул, затем перекатился на спину.

Скоро, видать, одной кровати будет мало.

Запах силён. Желал его Эллей Мёрни, ой как желал. И это льстило Стелльеру, будоражило кровь и заставляло желать в ответ, несмотря на изменившийся облик.

Левиер, благодаря кому появился на свет Дадо, наверняка был таким же раздавшимся вширь, возможно, иначе. Этого Стелльер так и не узнал, а теперь боги словно дали ему шанс самому желать Эллея, каждый раз заново узнавать менявшееся тело.

Вот, даже тёмная полоска появилась, тянувшаяся от пупка и терявшаяся в паху. Стелльер провёл вдоль неё пальцем, перебрал светлые волоски, кудрявые, как на голове, так и в паху, подразнил, нарочно не прикоснулся к вздыбленному члену, из-за живота казавшемуся совсем крохотным. Эллей вздыхал, грудь, увенчанная припухшими сосками, вздымалась. Если бы ноги не сводил.

— Разведи! — Стелльер погладил внутреннюю поверхность бедра — до колена, затем, дождавшись, когда Эллей раздвинет ноги, переместил ладонь выше, погладил промежность и сунул руку между ягодицами.

Так он и думал — влажно. Смазки немного, торопиться некуда.

Эллей проводил мужа взглядом, когда тот поднялся и уселся между его ног.

— Ты… — он не успел договорить и охнул, когда тот взял в рот его член, только погладил волосы.

Главное, чтобы не кончил. Стелльеру хотелось получить своё.

Теперь можно всё. Почти всё, потому что осторожничать придётся. Он ласкал розовую головку языком, посасывал и даже не заметил, как Эллей сорвал ленту и сейчас перебирал распущенные тёмно-русые волосы.

Даже вкус изменился, стал более мягким, что ли, не таким солоноватым, как раньше. Стелльер порой завидовал Эллею, чей небольшой член легко умещался во рту. Мало кто мог заглотить большой, как у него. Эллей старался, научился помогать себе руками, только всё равно выходило плохо.

Научится. Уж на что, а терпения дождаться хватит у Стелльера, которому довелось одному растить малолетнего сорванца, коим к нему попал Дадо. Он поддел руку под ягодицы и, почувствовав влагу, отстранился.

Наверняка Эллей разочарованно на него посмотрел. Тем лучше, что живот не позволял увидеть выражение лица.

Когда пальцы нащупали вход, Стелльер сунул их внутрь.

Можно было этого не делать. Влажно донельзя, и он приподнялся.

Эллей погладил собственный живот, неосознанно, потому что глаза были закрыты. Странная ласка, но, проклятье, притягательная. Он не сопротивлялся, когда его ягодицы приподняли, и охотно закинул ноги на плечи мужа. Тот погладил щиколотки, придвинулся совсем близко, чтобы, наконец, войти.

Видели боги, хотел плавно, только врезался с рычанием — таким, будто ни с кем не спал много лет. Эллей всхлипнул, но не сжался, к счастью. Стелльер замер, наслаждаясь тем моментом, как плоть, влажная, пока ещё тугая, приняла его, провёл пальцами по стволу, после толкнулся, плавно, осторожно.

Эллей всхлипнул и закрыл глаза. Затем подался вперёд, чем дал понять — ему приятно. Жаль, обнять не смог. Стелльер любил, когда он обхватывал его как руками, так и ногами, насаживаясь всё глубже.

Зато появилась возможность опробовать что-то новое, например, лёжа на боку. Однажды удалось уложить Эллея на стол. Теперь же можно разглядывать Эллея, поглаживать кожу бёдер и медленно входить раз за разом. Ореховые глаза поблёскивали, с полуоткрытых губ то и дело срывались стоны. Можно кончить в него, ведь всё уже давно случилось.

Впрочем, можно не осторожничать. Эллей не против. Страстный достался парнишка, сам насаживался на член. И запах, одуряющий, от двух потных тел. Стелльер терпеливо дождался, чтобы подловить миг, когда любовник вот-вот кончит.

Самому бы первым не развязаться, подумал он, замедлился и взял в руку напряжённый член Эллея, легко умещавшийся в ладонь. Получив в ответ стон, провёл пальцами по стволу, легонько сжал головку.

Готово, Эллей дёрнулся и закусил губу, словно боялся закричать. В руке Стелльера стало влажно. Тот погладил подрагивавшие от экстаза ноги и ускорился. Стелльер любил врезаться в тело, чувствовать, как сокращались мышцы.

Он любил Эллея.

И угораздило же, проклятье, на старости лет-то. Всё было по-другому, не так, как с Левиером. Страсть — вот как он мог назвать, тут же пропавшая, когда выяснилось, что она принесла плоды, которые приходилось пожинать по сей день.

Не любил бы Эллея — не смог бы помириться, желать и врезаться раз за разом в тело, уже податливое, влажное. Стелльер сделал пару толчков, резких, чувствуя, как приближалась развязка.

Всё, последний — самый сильный. Только бы не навалиться, не забыть, что нельзя давить на живот.

А так хотелось чувствовать сердцебиение, частое, поцеловать припухшие губы, но всего лишь пришлось скатиться и лечь рядом. Эллей расслабленно лежал с закрытыми глазами и открыл, когда к животу прикоснулись.

— Яблока хочется, — шепнул он и посмотрел на Стелльера.

— Дай перевести дух, — попросил тот и погладил округлый живот.

Стелльер много потерял в своё время.

Или нет? Левиер — тот, другой, исчез из жизни с деньгами, которые получил, чтобы избавиться от проблемы. Забрал и уехал, не побоялся трудностей, сладкоголосый лютнист, не думал, что умрёт, и волей-неволей, но придётся известить отца, не подозревавшего о существовании Дадо, спустя пять лет.

Заявил бы прямо, что не собирался ничего делать, тогда всё могло быть иначе.

Стелльер слишком поздно осознал, что Дадо — сын, плоть от его плоти.

Но в итоге потерял.

Он поднялся. Хорошо, что тепло. По дому можно разгуливать голым. И пошлёпал босыми ногами на кухню.

Где-то было одно…

Оно же и осталось лежать на полке, кислое, позднее, какое есть. Стелльер взял яблоко и направился к спальне, затем присел и вложил в расслабленную ладонь. Эллей открыл глаза и поднял руку с зажатым в ней фруктом.

— Я же тебе оставлял, — упрекнул он и, опершись на собственную руку, сел, повертел в руке, — чтобы ты шёл на поправку.

— Ешь давай. И так придётся гадать, что будем делать зимой, когда их не станет.

Эллей вздохнул, но надкусил.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, Дадо плохо, — с набитым ртом произнёс он. — Когда я провожал его, то пригласил в гости. Знаешь, что он сказал? Что у тебя скоро появится замена ему.

— Упрямый дурак, что взять с него? — Стелльер вздохнул. — Не хочет — не надо.

— Нет, мне кажется, он чувствует себя ненужным, — произнёс Эллей и снова надкусил. Он охотно ел.

Если бы чувствовал, то не отвергал бы, не прятался в стенах храма, а всего лишь поговорил. Нет же, дулся.

Стелльер поднялся и, сняв со спинки кровати полотенце, обернул вокруг пояса и подошёл к окну.

Унылая осенняя погода, дождь и темнота.

И откуда-то вспыхнувший огонёк.

Кто-то закурил? Стелльер всмотрелся. Похоже на то, появилась горящая красным огоньком точка.

Хотелось броситься к двери, позвать спрятавшегося за стеной от чужих глаз дурака под крышу, чтобы не мок, но клятая гордость… Дадо почему-то не ушёл, глядел на окна. Огонёк погас, он, очевидно, затушил окурок, заметив отца. Только плащ мелькнул в темноте и исчез.

Стелльер пошёл к кровати и сбросил полотенце.

— Давай спать. — Он забрался под одеяло.

Завтра — новый день.  
Стоило выйти на арену, Дадо хорошо постарался. Эллей положил огрызок на прикроватный столик и прижался животом к мужу, тесно — настолько, что чувствовалось — их не двое, а больше.

Пока не стоило говорить о предстоящем бое.

Всё потом, ведь сумма-то заманчивая, хотя рисковать придётся жизнью. Возможно, Стелльер не увидит сына — ни одного, ни второго.

Он погладил русые кудри и зарылся в них носом. Эллей, вымотанный за день, уснул быстро.

Стелльер не мог сомкнуть глаз.

И не хотел.

Старался запомнить этот миг жизни, который, возможно, никогда не повторится.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Суровая как никогда зима, обленившийся в край управляющий — всё даёт понять, что Лаэрту, возможно, будет нечего оставить долгожданному наследнику.

Проклятый снегопад не улучшал состояние. Мало того, что ноги утопали в сугробах, так ещё и сапоги вымокли насквозь. Только простудиться не хватало, разозлился Лаэрт и сжал в руке, затянутой в коричневую кожаную перчатку, набалдашник.

В довершение ко всему некогда сломанная лодыжка разнылась.

— Ничего, простуду поможет предотвратить глинтвейн с цедрой лимона и палочкой корицы. — Лаэрт уставился на виноградники. Он не любил зимний пейзаж, оголённые лозы. Иное дело — буйство зелени летом, желтизна листьев осенью. Он покачал головой, приметив дрожавший на ветру кустик. Очевидно, покрывало сорвал ветер, а Гравс не уследил.

Управляющий получит по заслугам, ведь знал, что хозяину с каждым днём всё труднее ходить, поэтому тот большую часть времени просиживал в любимом кресле-качалке под пледом и выходил во двор только для того, чтобы выгулять пса.

Гравс, очевидно, не подумал, что Лаэрту придёт в голову проверить самому виноградники, поэтому обленился донельзя.

«То ли ещё будет!» — Лаэрт вздохнул и переставил трость.

Проклятье, не юнец же, это у молоденьких всё легко, а он, сорокалетний, чувствовал себя глубоким стариком с тростью в руке, с редкими сединками в прядях.

— Гав! — Бигхэм, пёс, набегался и вернулся. Лаэрт погладил лобастую чёрно-белую голову. Собаку придётся мыть, никуда от этого не деться, но времени сейчас много. Продажей занят Тэгрем, а Лаэрту только осталось оценивать, каким стало вино с каждым месяцем выдержки.

И то кислинки не хватало.

— Пойдём домой, — приказал он псу. Тот неспешно пошёл за ним.

Тэгрему пора бы вернуться, мелькнула мысль. Анде Бриккард, его отец, начал самостоятельно ходить, верный Гилли не отходил от него ни на шаг. Лаэрт не гнал родителей мужа из дома, они сами решили вернуться в Босттвид.

Даже жаль, советы Гилли, взрастившего не одного ребёнка, пришлись бы как нельзя кстати. Но просить Лаэрт не стал, гордость не позволила.

Порыв ветра сорвал капюшон, подбитый мехом. Лаэрт натянул его пониже и двинулся за псом. Тот хорошо знал дорогу домой. Главное, чтобы кресло не занял, а то ведь так трудно согнать.

Кончик носа защипало. Наверное, покраснел от холода, потекла юшка.

Ничего, нужно всего лишь отогреться, решил Лаэрт, и беречь себя, не выходить из дома.

Но проверить, укрыл ли Гравс молодые кустики, нужно, проклятье!

Злость на управляющего сделала своё дело, и Лаэрт пошёл куда быстрее. Мысли о том, как именно он выговаривает управляющему, сделали благое дело, даже нога, казалось, перестала ныть. Даже трость не всегда была нужна, чтобы сделать шаг.

Ещё и Тэгрем запретил конюху давать хозяину лошадь. Вот просто взял и не разрешил ездить верхом, будто идти пешком по такому снегопаду легче.

Не легче. Лаэрт миновал открытые ворота, а ведь ещё до дома добираться.

Бигхэм убежал далеко вперёд, Лаэрт неспешно пошёл по заснеженной дорожке. Ведь расчищали утром, к полудню опять засыпало. Погода не удивила, жрецы предрекали, что зима будет как никогда суровой.

Наверное, дети лепили из снега причудливые фигуры, этого Лаэрт не знал наверняка. В поместье никогда не было малышей.

Ничего, всё впереди.

— Взываю, Сивали, дозреть плоду, что завязался в увядающем цветке… — Лаэрт не был образцовым верующим, однако в последнее время то и дело обращался к богу плодородия и семейного очага, памятуя о прошлом горьком опыте.

Толчок дал понять — всё хорошо. Лаэрт слабо улыбнулся и в хорошем настроении направился к дому.

И замер, увидев, как пёс скребётся в дверь и скулит.

«Ну, Кретт!» — мысленно обругал дворецкого Лаэрт. И откуда только силы взялись едва ли не взбежать по ступенькам на порог? Он рванул створку на себя и вошёл внутрь.

Слуги не видно, только пёс, оставив мокрые следы, направился к гостиной — наверняка решил улечься в любимое кресло.

Лаэрт было крикнул: «Не смей!», но тот замер в дверном проёме. Он снял подбитый мехом плащ и повесил на крючок у двери, поставил в углу трость, без которой по дому мог ходить и не морщиться.

Что-то странное творилось, раз собака не спешила занять любимое место.

Протяжный стон дал понять, что именно.

Лаэрт поковылял к двери, ведущей в гостиную.

И замер. Он всего ожидал — и улёгшегося на стол лицом вниз Кретта, и прижавшегося лбом к стене Гравса, но не того, что кресло будет занято, а голова управляющего — покоиться между расставленных ног дворецкого. Тот запрокинул голову, несколько чёрных локонов упали на лицо.

— Вы совсем стыд потеряли?! — От крика Гравс резко отпрянул. Кретт подскочил и завозился со штанами. Его щёки стали пунцовыми, в тон головке члена, который он спрятал под одеждой. Лаэрт направился к креслу и сдёрнул шерстяной плед, затем бросил дворецкому. — Чтобы сегодня был выстиран! Не могу им укрыться после того, как вы занимались этой мерзостью!

Гравс хохотнул.  
— Да-а? Хотите сказать, у вас пузо само по себе выросло? — Наглый управляющий знал, что нужен хозяину, иначе бы тот давно его прогнал. Он растянул припухшие губы в улыбке. — Нет, оно появилось, потому что господин Бриккард член в ваш зад совал.

На этот раз покраснел Лаэрт.

И ведь возразить нечего.

— Но так открыто… Не знаю, насколько нужно потерять стыд, — проворчал он. Кретт спешно скрылся с пледом в руках. — Кто угодно может зайти в дом!

Ещё и пёс просто-напросто обошёл хозяина и запрыгнул в кресло.

Проклятье, в последнее время Лаэрт только и делал, что давал слабину.

— Шли бы вы… наверх! — Гравс махнул рукой.  
— Не тебе решать, что мне делать, — вышло не зло, но устало. Лаэрт уткнулся лбом в косяк и закрыл глаза. — Розовый виноград… Покрывало слетело…

— Так бы и сразу. Укрою! — Гравс покинул гостиную.

Надо бы сапоги снять. Только нет сил пошевелиться. Конечно, укроет, но всё равно нужно перепроверять, доверять никому нельзя, иначе Лаэрт никогда не подержит в руке гроздь с продолговатыми, будто подёрнутыми инеем, розовыми ягодами, не ощутит их сладость, не попробует вино… Зря не послушал жрецов и вздумал посадить розовый виноград в этом году. Половина наверняка замёрзнет.

Возможно, весь виноградник пропадёт, и долгожданному наследнику будет нечего оставить.

Проклятье!

— Кретт! — позвал Лаэрт. — Принеси глинтвейн! Цедру не забудь добавить!

Дворецкий не отозвался.

Главное — выдержать, дойти до конца.

Чтобы было кому оставить хоть обедневшее поместье.

Опять толчок — точно возражение недобрым мыслям. Лаэрт оторвался от косяка и направился к лестнице.

И замер.

Вернулся.

Наконец-то. Тэгрем стоял наверху, одетый, по обыкновению, в бежевый домашний костюм. Вид заспанный, длинные распущенные волосы всклокочены похуже, чем на вихрастой голове Лаэрта. Видимо, ночь провёл в дороге.

— Твой крик даже мёртвого разбудит, — упрекнул Тэгрем, спустился вниз и уставился на Лаэрта. — Какого неумного пса тебя понесло на виноградники?

Наверняка пара смешно выглядела — один маленький, раздувшийся, будто круглая синяя виноградина — под стать шерстяному костюму, второй — довольно высокий, в светлом одеянии, будто продолговатая светлая ягода.

— Раз я разбудил, то ты наверняка всё слышал, — отмахнулся Лаэрт и, держась за перила, сделал шаг наверх. — Пропадёт здесь всё, пока я… — он запнулся и погладил живот, затянутый синей тканью специально скроенного под изменившуюся фигуру сюртука, — бездельем маюсь. Мне нужно переодеться и обсохнуть. Будь добр, попроси Кретта сделать глинтвейн.

Он пошёл наверх.

Вот и всё.

Будто не было разлуки — не слишком долгой, но всё же тоска порой заедала. Желание переодеться, сменить вымокшие чулки перевешивало всё остальное. И облегчение: Тэгрем дома, значит, комната протоплена, можно облачиться в халат, а то и вовсе улечься в постель голым.

Вот последнее лучше не делать. Не юный же стройный красавец, в конце-то концов! Ещё и хромой в придачу.

Лаэрт прошёлся по коридору и отворил дверь в спальню. И закрыл глаза в неге, когда тепло пахнуло на него. Блаженство… Вдобавок пахло Тэгремом, кровать разворочена. Не удосужился навести порядок, тем лучше. Можно забраться под одеяло.

Лаэрт сбросил сюртук и повесил на спинку стоявшего у камина стула, затем взялся за завязку штанов. Всё просохнет, только чулки в любом случае нужно отдать Кретту, чтобы постирал, и сапоги снять.

Проклятье, разуться следовало в первую очередь. Лаэрт бессильно опустился на стул и выпрямил ногу, затем попытался согнуться.

Проклятый живот.

Но ведь это ещё не всё! Ведь раздастся куда сильнее!

Тогда он сделал то, чего не любил: наступил носком сапога на пятку и вынул ступню из голенища. Подобное повторил со второй ногой и поставил обувь у камина.

Осталось раздеться, но Лаэрт, будто заворожённый, уставился на языки пламени. Красиво, подумал он. На огонь он мог смотреть подолгу.

Дверь открылась.

— Приказал Кретту приготовить обед. Он говорил, ты скудно позавтракал, — проговорил Тэгрем, — а об обеде даже не заикнулся. Плохо!

Дверь хлопнула, он вошёл в спальню.

— Не голоден. Как видишь, толстею с каждым днём, — огрызнулся Лаэрт. Не вовремя явился, теперь придётся выставить напоказ грузное тело. Он закрыл глаза, когда ладони легли на его плечи. — Как отец?

Руки пропали.

— Умер, — последовал сухой ответ. Лаэрт широко раскрыл глаза и рот от неожиданности. — Рано мы его решили отсюда увезти. Он только переступил порог нашего дома, как упал замертво. — Голос дрогнул, Тэгрем переживал, хотя прятал чувства за показной сухостью. — Поэтому я задержался. Похороны, вдобавок Дэрму нужно было помочь с делами. Он был привязан к отцу сильнее, чем все мы, поэтому прийти в себя смог далеко не сразу.

Лаэрт не смог сдвинуться. Анде Бриккарда, который медленно, но верно пошёл на поправку, забрала смерть, резко, внезапно.

Хорошо, что семья большая, Бриккарды сумеют поддержать друг друга. Лаэрт завидовал мужу.

— Почему не написал? — упрекнул он.

— Не до этого было. — Тэгрем опять положил руки на его плечи и легонько размял. — Да и… Вести от Ксая пришли. Он так и остался в Лу-Руа, гадёныш маленький. Видишь ли, мой с ним дядя сошёл с ума и продал дом, решив, что жить в портовой хибаре — куда лучше. Ксай… — прозвучали надтреснутые нотки, — работал в каком-то грязном кабаке, боюсь представить кем. Поэтому — прости — меня просят отправиться к нему, чтобы забрать домой, — вздох. — Хоть одна хорошая новость.

«Хорошая новость» не была бы таковой, если бы послание пришло до смерти Анде, догадался Лаэрт. Бриккарды дружно бы сокрушались, что их сын и брат так низко пал. Возможно, о возвращении домой речи бы не шло.

Лаэрт поднял руку и положил на запястье мужа. Он по-прежнему смотрел на огонь.

Скоро опять распрощаются, и он останется один.

— По крайней мере, скоро весна. Начнётся работа на виноградниках, будет не до тоски, — заключил он.

Тэгрем обошёл стул и встал перед Лаэртом. Тот поднял голову и заглянул снизу вверх в серые глаза.

— Всё-то тебе виноградники. Я вообще-то подумывал отвезти тебя к моим в Босттвид, чтобы…

— Никакого Босттвида. Остаюсь здесь! — Лаэрт махнул рукой и встал, затем оправил рубашку на животе. — Младенец я беспомощный, по-твоему?

— Не кипятись! — Тэгрем обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе, уткнулся носом в макушку. — Но прошу: береги себя.

Это Лаэрт знал — уж слишком тяжело ему далось желаемое.

— Обязательно, — пообещал он.

Тэгрем ещё раз вдохнул, погладил спину, порой нывшую. Лаэрт вдыхал его запах, зная, что вскоре предстоит разлука. Муж-то уедет в Лу-Руа, пока время позволяет.

Значит, нужно насладиться этим мигом здесь и сейчас. Потом могло быть поздно, это Лаэрт уяснил, поэтому обвил шею мужа и припал к губам. Тот пил вино, очевидно, белое. Привкус остался. Тэгрем охотно ответил и зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, легонько покусывая язык, поцелуй углубился.

Лаэрт резко отстранился.

— Закрылся? — уточнил он, памятуя, что может не услышать стук в дверь. Хорошо, если придёт всего лишь Кретт, а если… Нет, лучше не вспоминать то время, когда Тэгрем припечатал его к столу в кабинете, и в то время прибыл управляющий одного из покупателей… Как назло, узел не желал долго опадать, и дворецкому пришлось долго развлекать гостя, давать пробовать разные сорта вин. В конце концов тот налакался, и всё увиденное показалось сном. И это к счастью, Лаэрт боялся дурных слухов.

Тэгрем кивнул. Заперся, отлично.

Лаэрт пошёл к кровати, на ходу стягивая штаны.

— Точно всё хорошо? — уточнил Тэгрем.

— Будто в первый раз, — вместо ответа проворчал Лаэрт и сел. — Если тебя раздражает обрюзгшее тело, то так и скажи.

Он повесил штаны на спинку кровати.

— Почему — обрюзгшее? — Тэгрем сел рядом и потрепал тёмную шевелюру. — Раньше я не понимал, почему Дэрму прыгал на супруга на сносях. Да и у отца нас шестеро, не забывай. — Лаэрт удивлённо на него уставился. — Запах меняется. У других людей я того не замечал, а вот твой… М-м-м… Молоко топлёное, что ли… До отъезда он был не таким ярким.

Станет ещё ярче, подумалось Лаэрту.

Но главное, Тэгрема не отвращало ни изменившееся не в лучшую сторону тело, ни припухшие соски. Ничего не изменилось, только он стал куда более осторожным.

— Только это — первый и последний раз! — поставил Лаэрт условие. — Я не юнец.

И умолк, вспомнив, что последний сын Гилли Бриккарда появился на свет, когда тому было сорок восемь.

Хватит, что четыре года потеряны из-за собственной неосторожности и глупости.

— Ты помолодел, — заметил Тэгрем, ехидно усмехнулся и взялся за пуговицы рубашки Лаэрта. Тот не сопротивлялся и поднял руки вверх. Когда бесполезная тряпица упала на пол, откинулся на кровать, явив взору и большой живот, и тёмные — почти в цвет его глаз — соски.

Тэгрем лёг рядом, обвёл пальцем ушную раковину, затем повторил то же самое языком. Поймав вздох, поцеловал в шею — прямо в бьющуюся жилу.

Приятно. Лаэрту нравились такие ласки, и он не верил, что некогда отвергал их. Тэгрем был прав — незачем противиться тому, что доставляет наслаждение. Только…

— Больно! — Соски в последнее время стали слишком чувствительными, и любое касание — даже трение одежды — неприятно.

Тэгрем разочарованно вздохнул, но руку убрал, погладил выпиравший живот и взялся за завязку подштанников.

Мокрые чулки ещё на ногах. Лаэрт неспешно, потому что не мог иначе, сел, затем встал.

— Мне бы доверился, — упрекнул Тэгрем и сел. — Поди сюда. — Лаэрт послушался, и он рывком спустил бельё, затем взялся за край чулка. Тот легко соскользнул с бедра, поросшего тёмными волосками. Подобное повторил со второй ногой — и голый Лаэрт подошёл к мужу, положил руки на плечи и смял тонкую шерстяную рубашку.

Тэгрем уткнулся лбом в выпиравший живот и поднял руки, чтобы избавиться от одежды. Лаэрт отбросил рубашку в сторону, погладил его спину, зарылся пальцами в светло-русые волосы, наслаждаясь, как тёплые ладони мужа легонько мнут ягодицы.

Наверное, Тегрем о чём-то думал. Тёплое дыхание ощущалось на голой коже, а пальцы пробирались к складке между ягодицами. Даже Лаэрт чувствовал — влажно, что немудрено: его собственный член, небольшой, был напряжён до предела.

— Садись на меня, — попросил Тэгрем, затем приподнялся и рывком спустил штаны, надетые на голое тело. Лаэрт отпрянул. — Развернись и сядь. И не волнуйся: я придержу.

Так ещё не было никогда. Нечто похожее происходило, но лицом к лицу.

Тэгрем придвинулся к краю кровати, а Лаэрт послушно развернулся и, расставив ноги, сел на него, потёрся задом, стараясь теснее придвинуться к паху. Тэгрем помог ему, одной рукой придержал за бедро, а второй направил член между ягодицами.

Попал. Лаэрт вздохнул, когда почувствовал в себе член. Тэгрем поцеловал его затылок и толкнулся, придерживая одной рукой за бедро, второй — за грудь. Потом замер.

— Ну же, попробуй, — подбодрил он Лаэрта. Тот доверился его рукам и, выгнув спину и оттопырив зад, насадился уже сам. — Боги, хорошо-то как.

Богам должно быть всё равно. Главное — двоим сейчас хорошо.

Всё бы хорошо, если бы Лаэрт не боялся, что босая ступня заскользит по полу, и он невольно причинит мужу боль. Вдобавок тот отпустил бедро и переместил руку к паху, погладил низ живота, затем обхватил пальцами ствол.

Лаэрт вошёл во вкус и то и дело подавался вперёд, толкаясь в руку мужа; потом назад, насаживаясь на член. Так у него ещё не было, возможно, не испытал бы подобное никогда, если бы не пришлось ухищряться, чтобы выпиравший живот не мешал. Жаль, Тэгрема не поцеловать, но это успеет, тем более, развязка не за горами — новый опыт, не испытанный ранее, и воздержание дали о себе знать.

Наверное, вскрикнул или громко застонал. Звуки слышались точно вдалеке. Кажется, и стук в дверь был. Между ягодицами было мокро, а Тэгрем откинулся на кровать, увлекая его за собой. Вялый член выскользнул из зада.

Вместе, значит, кончили. Так бывало редко, точнее, однажды — там, на столе в кабинете.

Лаэрт перекатился на бок и поднялся.

Действительно, стучали. Он снял зелёный халат, набросил на себя и пошёл к двери.

— Чего тебе, Кретт? — вышло раздражённо.

— Пришёл сказать, что обед готов! — отозвался дворецкий. — И топлёное молоко с мёдом — тоже!

Ещё и хохотнул, наглец. Наверняка расскажет Гравсу, а тот отыграется за испорченные хозяином утехи, съязвит.

Лаэрт прислонился спиной к двери.

— Я просил глинтвейн! — напомнил он.

Тэгрем поднялся и натянул штаны.

— Прости, но я решил, что тебе в самый раз молоко, — заявил он.

Ну вот, началось. Лаэрт сжал губы и отвернулся. И ведь никуда не денется, будет пить молоко с мёдом.

Но и глинтвейн — тоже, чуть позднее. Сначала напомнит Кретту, кто хозяин дома и виноградников в целом, а затем попросит подогреть вино, добавить цедру.

И палочку корицы обязательно.


End file.
